helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Souda! We're ALIVE
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 4th "Ikimasshoi!" |Japanese = そうだ！We're ALIVE |released = February 21, 2002 April 10, 2002 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V (VHS/DVD), digital download |length = 14:27 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ 13th Single (2001) |Next = Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (2002) }} Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ！We're ALIVE; That's Right! We're Alive) is Morning Musume's 14th single. It was released February 21, 2002 and sold a total of 443,630 copies, peaking at number one on the Oricon Charts. The B-side is a re-recorded and re-arranged version of their first single, "Morning Coffee", featuring the then-current lineup. This is Morning Musume first single to have an Single V. It sold a total of 64,847 copies. It is also the only Single V that topped Oricon Charts in all of Morning Musume's history. "Souda! We're ALIVE" ranked as the #17 single for 2002. Tracklist CD #Souda! We're ALIVE #Morning Coffee (2002 Version) #Souda! We're ALIVE (Instrumental) Single V #Souda! We're ALIVE #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa Single Information ;Souda! We're ALIVE *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Performed by DANCE☆MAN & THE BANDMAN **Turntables: DJ.ICHIRO **Keyboards and Manipulate: WATA-BOO **Guitar: JUMP MAN **Drums: HYU HYU **Percussions: STAGE CHAKKA MAN **Bass and Guitar: RELIEF MAN *Manipulate: Kato Toshiji *Chorus: Tsunku, Morning Musume *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru ;Morning Coffee (2002 version) *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Drums: Eguchi Nobuo *Bass: Okiyama Yuji *A. Piano: Nakanishi Yasuharu *Keyboard: Kawai Daisuke *Tambourine: Tai Motoyoshi *Chorus: Tsunku, Morning Musume TV Performances *2002.02.22 Music Station *2002.02.28 Utaban *2002.03.08 Music Station *2002.03.28 Utaban *2002.04.05 Music Station *2004.04.09 Music Station Concert Performances ;Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Koen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter Zeninshuu GO! *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Hello! Project *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yonemura Kirara ;Morning Coffee (2002 Version) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ - Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami, Kamei Eri, Fujimoto Miki *Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Haru "Triangle Energy" - Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 443,630 Trivia *2nd Generation member Yaguchi Mari gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, the official music video is 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *Souda! We're ALIVE was re-arranged and performed by Morning Musume's 2013 lineup in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (VHS), Hello! Project (DVD), UP-FRONT WORKS (VHS), UP-FRONT WORKS (DVD) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Souda! We're ALIVE, Morning Coffee (2002 Version) cs:Souda! We're ALIVE es:Souda! We're ALIVE it:Souda! We're ALIVE Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:2002 Singles Category:2002 Number 1 Singles Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2002 DVDs Category:2002 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Platinum Certification Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2002 VHSs Category:Morning Musume VHSs